Naruto: Outfoxed Twice Over
by Toroka25
Summary: Naruto never had a family, as his parents are dead, his clan has been destroyed, and he is the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, but what if he wasn't alone, what if he had a twin brother, who dreams of founding his own Hidden Village? What could Possibly Go Wrong? . (God Damn it, Bubsy!) Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Menma Uzumaki, Harem, Naruhina, MenmaHarem, Unable to explain the rest
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Before we begin, I am thankful for everyone who has been giving Viral Toxin their undying support and love, and I assure you I intend to continue it, in fact I'm working on the chapter right now, but also, I've decided to cancel my MHA Side Project due to the simple fact that I can't focus on it right now while working on this and Viral Toxin at the same time, so before I got to my new MHA story, I want to finish Viral Toxin First. Anyway you guys, if any of you are Naruto Fans, I reeeeaaaally need your help in deciding who to pair my oc, Menma, with, he will be Naruto's Twin brother in this story, but the rest will be revealed in these two chapters I'm uploading right now to save time. Anyway I will put up the poll later today (for me anyway), and I will have the poll end during the First Week of February, so that I can prepare either one or two valentines day chapters, for either one or both stories. Anyway here are Chapters 1 and 2 of my first ever Naruto Fanfiction, "Out Foxed... Twice Over!", Datteyaro! (Side Note: If any of your are Super Sentai Fans, you may recognize the Juken Sentai Gekiranger themes and references I added into this, so fyi I don't own Gekiranger or the Super Sentai Series, and I declare Fair Usage as a fanfictional homage to one of my favorite Super Sentai Shows of all time! Its too bad that Fanfiction doesn't have Super Sentai or Kamen Rider as part of their categories, that would be so epic for me! I wish i knew how to petition them, then I could create fanfictions I'm an expert on. Anyway enough babbling, onto the story, Datteyaro!)

Chapter 1:

Rushing throughout Konoha, two kids rush with smiles on their faces, one of them with golden hair and blue eyes, the other, red hair with violet eyes, both of them laughing as they outrun the Jonin and Anbu sent after them, the two of them laughing as they move at random patterns. "Ready, Naruto?" Menma asks, his red hair spiking, to which the Jonin and anbu notice.

"Right!" Naruto say, to which the kids blaze through hand signs quickly,

"HENGE/HENSHIN NO JUTSU! (Transformation Jutsu)" They both say, transforming into a pair of beautiful naked women. Naruto turns into a voluptuous blond girl with pigtails, only smoke covering her naked body, whilst Menma turns into a well endowed woman with long crimson hair, with a matching hourglass figure and butt. The Jonin and Anbu are too shocked and are sent flying with their gushers of nosebleeds, the two boys changing back and exploding into smoke.

Those two were just Shadow Clones, the Real Menma and Naruto were already in class, as usual, having had their clones take on the job of defacing the Hokage Faces with graffiti whilst they were in their class, waiting for Iruka to get back from learning what happened. Menma was busy studying Fuinjutsu whilst Naruto was finishing up the last of the homework he didn't get done the night before. For those who see Iruka return, he quickly grabs the twins and drags them to the front of the class, tying them up. "I can't believe you two! Despite you two having grades in the drastic polar opposites, you keep failing the Genin Exams, what am I going to do with the two of you!?"

"Well if it weren't for the fact that Naruto and I have stupidly high chakra reserves and the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) requires too little chakra for us to use, we keep failing! We even went to Old Man Hiruzen yesterday and asked to see if there was any possible way to work around this problem!" Menma says.

"That's when he let us in on a cool jutsu, and it's one we used to prank everyone today!"

"Huh?" Iruka asks. "What kind of jutsu is that?" Iruka looks at him as Naruto and Menma smile at their teacher.

"Why spoil the surprise?" Menma asks. "Besides you didn't see the awesome henshin we performed earlier!"

"Yeah, really got those guys off our backs!"

"Oh really, and what was this "epic" henge you two pulled?"

"You don't want to know..." Menma says with a foxy grin.

"You'll die!" Naruto says laughing.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR ANTICS!" Iruka shouts, his head getting big.

"Alright then, how about we all review the transformation jutsu and we'll go last?"

"Oh so that's how you want to play it?" Iruka asks, getting annoyed. "Alright then! WE'RE REVIEWING THE HENGE NO JUTSU!"

"WHAAAAT!?" Everyone shouts, shocked, however, only one of them quietly giggles at this, one a young girl with blue hair and pure white eyes, as she looks at the two boys, a light blush touching their cheeks. The class continues as everyone goes down to the floor, with Menma and Naruto standing at the end of the line, discussing amongst themselves what they plan to do. All the students look at the two mischievous brothers with contempt or fear, they can sense it, but instead, they try to make everyone laugh with their pranks, making fools of themselves despite each of them having completely different set of grades. The girls praise Menma for being the genius that he is, especially since he has a penchant for Fuinjutsu, which while the students think it's a simple art, many of the Ninja know that they are looking a rarely born genius at the art when they look at Menma. With Naruto, everyone looks with hate and anger in their hearts, and despite the pranks he pulls to make everyone laugh and smile, they all disrespect him. Menma does get his fair share of disrespect, but they have to begrudgingly accept that Menma is a genius.

Quickly, the students go through the line and then it is finally Naruto and Menma's turn, to which Naruto goes first whilst Menma hides behind him. "Alright Naruto, you're up!" Iruka says, to which Naruto smiles as he weaves the sign.

"OIROKE NO JUTSU! (Sexy Jutsu)" NAruto shouts transforming into the naked woman from earlier, however Iruka is so shocked he doesn't know the cloud is bigger than it should be, and as he reels from a nosebleed, he notices a massive amount of Killing Intent, or KI. That is when he looks up and notices a naked woman with a Kunai knife, her bare body visible for everyone to see, whilst her hair is standing up in spikes, Iruka has another nosebleed and collapses, to which the first rushes at him and both girls have their blades at his throat. The transformation ends with this, "You shouldn't let your guard down, Sensei…"

"This is the epic henshin we told you about, however, it only works against homosexual women and men, and as we showed you, we could use it against such perverts to end them in one swift movement." The two women transform back into Menma and Naruto, to which all the girls are angry, all except the Bluenette who had used her Byakugan to read their lips, giggling as she looks at them. The boys, however, were on the ground in pools of blood, and the Hokage, watching through his crystal ball, had suppressed the explosion of blood from his nose as he saw the brilliance of such a tactic. However, he could tell the jutsu was one of Naruto's make, while the tactic they used was clearly Menma's idea, despite Naruto being the dead last, he is by far the most creative and daring child he had ever seen, and that made him dangerously unpredictable.

"While that was an excellent tactic, you two, would you not do it again, I don't think I could take another nosebleed like that!"

"We warned you, sensei…" Menma says, the two of them pulling away their weapons.

"This variant of the transformation jutsu…" Naruto says, "Is a one-time surprise tactic, and will usually cause guys to become so surprised and overcome with sexual desire that they will leave themselves open for a but an instant, just long enough for us to deal a finishing blow…!" Naruto smiles at his sensei, "However, as I said previously, it's a one-shot attack and should only be used when an opponent is on guard, and never used more than once, as the tactic will likely be overcome by then."

"Now that is an excellent explanation of the jutsu, Naruto, though again, I think you two should refrain from using it too often and keep it as a surprise for enemies who don't know of you." Iruka says, "Especially when you put it like that."

"Don't worry sensei!" Menma says, "Other than our class, we don't intend to use it that often, only when we have to finish a fight quickly." After school, Menma and Naruto work quickly as they clean up the mess their clones left behind on the Hokage Faces, the two of them smiling big as they start talking about a new prank they could pull, the options that are possible, however watching them clean is not Iruka, but Hinata, who uses her Byakugan to point out spots the two of them had missed whilst talking.

"Naruto-kun, Menma-kun!" Hinata says, "I-I was wondering, since I don't have training today, w-would you mind if I joined you after you finished?"

"Sure I don't see any problem with it!" Naruto says, smiling, Menma nodding in agreement as they quickly finish their work. After this, the two boys go to a quiet spot in a nearby training field, "So what are we going to be doing today, bro?"

"I think it's time we finally cracked open the scroll Jiraiya sent us, Naruto!"

"J-Jiraiya!?" Hinata asks, shocked, "You mean one of the Sannin!?"

"Yeah! He's been sending us gifts since we were kids, a letter said something about him being close friends with our parents before they died." Menma says, to which he brings out one of the scrolls and opens it, "So lets take a look inside!"

"A-Alright!" Hinata says.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaims, to which they sit and read the scroll.

 _Hello, my godsons, and whatever lucky girl(s) who are brave enough read this with/without them…_ Jiraiya writes, causing Hinata to blush, _I am sure you are all wondering what is in this scroll, well i shall tell you that this book contains information about the 3 Great Clans of Uzushiogakure, the Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides, or the Hidden Vortex Village. I shall begin with tell you that each of these clans had a specialized Kekkei Genkai. The First of these clans was the Namikaze Clan, whom held a very powerful Physical Kekkei Genkai called Shukuchi (Reduced Earth), though it's more famous name is Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). For you, Naruto-chan, this is your Kekkei Genkai, as your father was from the same clan as the Fourth Hokage._ Naruto looks in shock as he reads this, but then switches from shock to excited as they continue to read the scroll.

 _From what my student, Minato, was willing to share, a Namikaze's Shukuchi is a Physical Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to manipulate their own nervous system and it's intricacies, allowing them to amplify their speed and reaction time, in a similar way to the Lightning Release Armor of Kumogakure, however, there is a major difference between them. While the Lightning Armor is an actual Ninjutsu that requires Chakra to keep up, Shukuchi requires little to no chakra to use, and has an unlimited range._ Jiraiya continues, _However once the user activates the Hiraishin at Level 4, otherwise known as True Shukuchi, the user is incapable of slowing down on their own. That is why those with the Hiraishin Kekkei Genkai have, with the aid of the Uzumaki, developed Anchor Seals to help them slow down as they get closer and closer to it, allowing them to return to Level 1 by the time they arrive. Minato also explains that when the Hiraishin is active, that time slows down more and more as they get closer and closer to Level 4, at which point Time actually stops._

 _For one last bit of information, the Shukuchi is usually utilized in the art of Kenjutsu, and in the same way the Fourth used his Kunai to create Anchors, the sword strikes that missed their intended target would leave behind Anchor Seals._ Jiraiya finishes his explanation of the Namikaze Clan's Kekkei Genkai. _I suggest you be very very careful with who you show off this power to, as it may end up causing problems down the line, Naruto-chan. Please trust me on this one, kami knows your father and the Fourth didn't and it got them into loads of trouble!_

 _To Menma-chan, I am going to be frank with you, the information on the Uzumaki's Kekkei Genkai is unbelievably scarce, which I happen to believe somebody already plundered all the best books about the subject, though I did manage to find as much as I could get my hands on. From what I can gather, it appears the Uzumaki had an Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai, Onmyoton, or Shadow-Light Release. In which the users of this style utilize chakra in it's raw unrefined form and then forge it into whatever they so desire. While this seems like a very weak and basic ability, this Kekkei Genkai is the reason why the Uzumaki were so greatly feared, taking such a simple ability and then constantly refining it to the point that it became dangerous tool in it's own right. However, from what your mother told me, her signature jutsu, the Adamantine Sealing Chains is an Onmyoton Jutsu, and that using Onmyoton is instinctive to All Uzumaki Clan Members, as well as using Yin and Yang releases separately. I'm sorry but you'll have to figure out the rest on your own._ Menma is disappointed at this but he can't blame his godfather for not knowing, possibly because somebody wanted to steal their secrets, his clan destroyed as much as they could to prevent someone from abusing them.

 _Finally, if you two have that "cute Hyuga girl" with you, as my agents claim that she is likely friends with you, then I have some secrets her clan lost long long ago, secrets she could bring with her back to the Hyuga! First off, what many Hyuga don't know is that the Byakugan actually has a level of power beyond it's normal capabilities from what the old scrolls I have studied reveal. They have a second level, one that turns the eyes a golden color with a darker pupil, granting the user the unique abilities as well as temporarily eliminating their blindspot. I say temporarily because for as powerful as this form of the Byakugan, which it's name has long since been forgotten, in which I'll just call it Zenkan Byakugan (All-Seeing White Eye), it has a built in limiter to prevent the user from losing their eyesight, unlike the Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan._ Hinata reads this intently, completely shocked as learns from this revelation. _However, from what I've read, the more one practices with the Zenkan Byakugan, the time limit slowly but surely extends. Also, just like the Mangekyo Sharingan, the Zenkan Byakugan gives it's users unique abilities that can be used. However I cannot determine what these abilities are, so it will be up to you to discover what they are._

 _Before I end this letter, I have also discovered scrolls about a form of Taijutsu that Uzushio Practiced, with multiple fighting styles that reflected the user's personality. However, there are a group of techniques that I believe could work for the three of you, and revolve around the principle of Shin-Gi-Tai (Heart, Technique, and Body). Shin is the preference for the Heart, which represents determination, will power, and perseverance. One who masters the Shin Aspect can, theoretically, push themselves harder than those who master Gi or Tai. Gi represents Technique, in which one performs the techniques of the style with grace, skill, and make them deceptively beautiful, causing them to appear as if they were an intricate dance, confusing their opponents. Those who master the Gi Aspect can attack from angles and strike points that even Shin or Tai users can't reach or aim from. Finally, there is the Tai Aspect, the Body, in which emphasizes physical strength, endurance, and stamina, in which the user overwhelms and overpowers their opponents with techniques of brute force, but also scaring the living daylights out of them. One who masters the Tai aspect can last longer and fight harder than Shin and Gi Masters combined._

 _This style is called Jyuken (Beast Fist), and by utilizing it, one can not only fighting like a beast, but compress their chakra into the form of a beast to attack their opponents. Whats more, it is recognized as a NinTaijutsu, a form of jutsu that combines Ninjutsu and Taijutsu together. In this instance, Jyuken focuses on utilizing Ninjutsu whilst the body uses one handed signs with the free hand and switching when it goes into use, in which the users can mold their chakra as they fight. However, before one actually utilizes this technique, they must recognize what animal and which aspect represents them and their goals the best, and if they can't do that, then they will force themselves to learn a form of Jyuken that doesn't suit them, and follow a principal that doesn't reflect who they truly are._

 _At the end of this letter, I have a grouping of seals for each of you, containing scrolls that will reveal to you everything i have discovered, and if you could bring the Hyuga Part of this information, I would greatly appreciate it, and let Hiashi Hyuga read this scroll as proof of my words as a Sannin. I hope these scrolls help you in your future adventures as Ninja, please study hard and train hard, but make sure you rest, I should be back in time for the Chunin Exams this year, so we'll finally be able to meet. I will see you boys when I can, good luck, and stay alive you two!_

 _Your Loving Godfather,_

 _Jiraiya Ogata_

The three of them open the scroll to the end, finding the seals, and once they open, Naruto and Menma are shocked with the number of scrolls they have at their disposal, along with a note from Jiraiya saying, _Psyche! I found more than I wrote in the letter but let's keep that a secret between the four of us, okay?_

"Oh Jiraiya!" Menma says, laughing.

"We got one cool Godfather, don't we?" Naruto asks, Hinata giggling at their antics, however she stops Menma and Naruto from opening the last seal as she sees the Hyuga Clan Symbol on it.

"I-I will deliver this to my father, he will be more willing to accept this coming from me, I will return the letter as soon as I can!" Hinata says, smiling at them.

"Go ahead, Hinata!" Naruto says, gently handing the young woman the scroll, who smiles at the boys before walking him. Almost hour later, Hinata arrives at the Hyuga Compound, the young woman taking a breath before she enters, calming her thoughts as she begins to make her treck to her father's office.

"Otou-sama, pardon my intrusion…" Hinata says, kneeling down.

"Hinata… It's rare you come to see me of your own accord… Has something happened?" Hiashi asks, showing genuine concern.

"Yes, something amazing, Otou-sama…" She then presents to him the letter, "Jiraiya-sama has discovered lost secrets of the Hyuga, and has asked his godsons and I to return them to the clan."

"What?" Hiashi asks, setting down his paperwork as he moves to his daughter, and gently takes the scroll from her hands, reading through all of it. "This is truly a great gift, Hinata, though, pray tell, where are the Uzumaki Brothers?"

"I had asked them to stay behind, believing you may have disapproved of them meeting with you, Otou-sama, and that they may be discriminated against the clan for their reputation." Hinata says, her voice having lost it's stutter and containing a hint of venom in it.

"Very wise of you…!" Hiashi says, activating the seal and releasing a stack of books containing the ancient knowledge. "Still, these are great gifts for our archives, and as these were presented to you first, I wish for you to be the first to study them before we catalogue them." Hiashi gives his daughter a genuine style, "And as far as this Jyuken style is concerned, it sounds plausible, however, I am unsure how it would affect your Juken…"

"If I may be so bold, Otou-sama, I am struggling to keep up with my sister is because I love her too much. I do not wish to harm her, however, if I were to study this styl with Naruto-kun and Menma-kun, there is perhaps a chance I could discover not only it's secrets, but a way to help me resolve the issues I have with our clan." Hinata says, "The Tai and Gi Aspects I truly do not struggle with, I myself can admit that i struggle with the concept of Shin, as I lack the emotional assurity most of us have, due to the constant bullying our clan has pushed on me…" Hinata's voice fills with venom, and Hiashi looks at his daughter, sadly, seeing how she is starting to change for the worst, and he knows he is partially, if not mostly, to blame for this.

"Then if you wish to pursue the study of Jyuken, I will not stop you, Hinata, though I do expect you to keep up with your training in our Juken." Hiashi says, his voice much softer than before, but still holding authority. The bluenette looks up to her father with shock but smiles genuinely.

"Hai, Otou-sama!" Hinata says, standing and then taking the bundle of books, before bowing and leaving for her own room.

'I had nearly failed you as a father, Hinata…' Hiashi thinks clenching his fist, angry with himself, 'I won't make that same mistake again…!' He looks to the picture of his family, looking specifically at Hitomi, who gently smiles. 'Oh Hitomi, i have so much to make up for, but I won't let this opportunity go to waste!'

Meanwhile, in their shared apartment, Naruto and Menma have their clones reading through the scrolls and tomes as Menma cooks a delicious dinner, katsudon bowls with fried rice and soy sauce. The smell reaches Naruto's nose but the young man refocuses, turning his eye towards the book he is reading, one about the applications of the Hiraishin. As they study, Hiruzen looks at the boys through his crystal ball, smiling as he sees the two of them studying hard. "These two will become truly strong ninja in the future, though I wonder… Will you be able to tap into the secrets hidden in your blood, Menma-kun?"

Later that night, Menma, in his dreams, finds himself inside of a massive dojo upon a cliff, overlooking a massive Maelstrom, the young man looking into it as he feels a trio of voices call to him. "Who's there?"

"This way, boy!" One of them says, a beautiful woman's voice.

"Hurry up, brat!" A second one, a wrathful man's voice.

"You don't wish to keep us waiting, do you?" A Third, more malicious voice calls to him. Menma stands and makes his way towards three shadowy figures in a dense layer of fog, rushing towards the sources as he finds himself standing before three people, with long crimson hair that are showing silvery strands of old age. "You have answered our summons from across time and space, you have potential in Yoton, Inton, and Onmyoton indeed!" This man has hair like feathers, eyes of pure gold, and is lithe, dressed in long flowing robes whilst bearing a double ended Naginata in his hands.

"We shall teach you, boy, to control these three Chakra Natures, that way you can bring back what we had failed to protect long ago, and continue the ways of Jyuken in our stead." A beautiful woman in a flowing combat dress says, despite her age starting to show, she is still beautiful beyond comparison. "You shall be our successor, child!" She wields a Shakujo in her hands, one that rings with beautiful suzu bells.

"First, we must beat the weakness out of you, and teach you to utilize all three natures effectively, only then may you use both Yoton, Inton, and Onmyoton effectively whilst maintaining control of your own inner evil…!" The Third, a tall and muscular man, who stands taller than his fellows, wielding tekko kagi claws on his arms, "Once you master your own evil, you cannot be manipulated easily!"

"Who are you?" Menma asks, terrified.

"We are the Three Overlords…" The Robed Man says, "I am the master of the Shin Path of Jyuken, Overlord of the Sky, Master of the Renanin Style of Jyuken, Kata Hyuga!"

"I am the Misress of the Gi Path of Jyuken, Overlord of the Sea, Master of the Leviathan Style of Jyuken, Rageku Uzumaki!" The Woman proclaims.

"And I am the Master of the Tai Path of Jyuken, Overlord of the Earth, and Master of the Behemoth Style of Jyuken, Maku Namikaze!" Maku then looks at him with an angry look on his face, "Stil it is too bad we cannot teach you whilst you are awake… Still, we hope that you may learn from our lessons and pass on our teachings to those you choose to be worthy of passing them on!"

"I will do my best, Master!" Menma says, standing straight, and at attention.

"You know to show respect to your elders, good!" Maku says, "Now come with us, and we shall begin your training, and by the time you wake up, you will have a ground on which to rebuild the Omnyoton as you see fit, brat!"

"Yes, sir!" Menma says, following his teachers into the mist, only for the rest of the dream to become nothing but shadows. However, as the young man wakes up, he only has one thought in his mind, a single burning desire. "I will…"

Chapter 2:

Menma and Naruto sit near a shack in the middle of the woods, smiling as they quickly replace the Scroll of Sealing with an identical one inside the shack. "So we have a few hours before Mizuki-Sensei comes and tries to take the scroll, want to get some practice in?" Menma asks, hiding the real scroll in the shack.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Naruto says, "Will make for one convincing story!" He smiles as he looks at his brother. The two of them then begin to think back to what had happened earlier, after they had passed the Exams with their Shadow Clone Jutsu.

 **Hours Ago:**

"Hey Naruto, Menma!" Mizuki says, walking over to them, "Congratulations you two!"

"Thanks, Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto says, smiling big at his teacher, but something told him that he smelled a rat.

'Can never be too careful… Thank you for teaching me this, Kata-shishou…' Menma thinks, hiding one hand behind his back and making three handsigns, ending with the seal of confrontation. 'Inton: Kagura no Shingan! (Yin Release: Mind's Eye of the Divine Entertainment)" Menma's chakra rushes to the center of his forehead, with the sensation of clarity seeping into his system as he carefully moves his hand back into position, his senses trained on Mizuki's chakra. "Is there something you wished to talk to us about?"

"Yes actually, I am actually in need of some help with a small job given to me by the Hokage…!" Mizuki says. "I'm to test the security around the Kage's Vault in the Hokage Tower, however, I don't have any Genin Volunteers, so I need your help in order to ensure everything goes smoothly…!" Menma senses his chakra waver for a slight instant, a lie.

"Oh really? Why us specifically?" Menma asks.

"Well if you must know, some of the Jonin and even some Chunin speak praises of your speed, despite your antics and so I thought I'd put it to the test!" Another fluctuation, a lie. "But I was able to convince the Hokage that you boys wouldn't get out of this empty handed, and I managed to convince him, if barely, that if you two managed to get your assigned scroll and hide for a set amount of time, you'll be allowed to read the scroll and keep the jutsu inside the scroll, as well as be given money in exchange for the "selling" of the scroll. Though which scroll you get will determine your pay!"

"So aside from testing the tower's security, this is also a test based around the stealing of an enemy village's secrets and selling them to our allies?" Menma asks.

"I'd expect no less from the top student, Menma!" Mizuki says. "Anyway, you two meet me at Ichiraku's in two hours and I'll inform you of your mission's target!"

"Osu!" Menma and Naruto say, walking out of the academy, however, waiting outside the classroom is Hinata, who looks at the boys, and follows them.

"He was lying through his teeth…" Menma says quietly, "His chakra fluctuated too many times to be telling the truth…"

"Agreed…" Hinata says. "I had a bad feeling for him having you two stay behind…"

"Should we inform gramps about this?"

"I think we should, Naruto, but create a Shadow Clone to inform the old man…"

"On it…" Naruto says, doing so in another hall way, which sneaks out the back and rushes off as fast as it can. Once at the Hokage's tower, Naruto's clone rushes to the office, and slams open the door, frantic, "Lord Hokage, we have an emergency situation!"

"Huh?" Hiruzen asks, "Naruto? What are you doing here? And what is this big emergency?" Naruto slams the door shut, with a look of desperation and fear in his eyes.

"Lord Hokage, please seal the room, it's urgent!" Naruto says, to which Hiruzen notices that Naruto is speaking formally, highly unusual for him, however, Hiruzen can feel the terror in his voice, so he decides to comply whilst his Anbu Guards listen. "I and a few others have reason to believe that Mizuki-sensei may be a traitor and is planning on using Menma and I to steal scrolls from the Hokage Vault!" He then brings out a scroll from his shirt and gives it to the Hokage. The Third Hokage reads it, recognizing Menma's handwriting, and senses chakra flowing through the paper and ink.

'An Inscription Seal mixed together with a Ink Generation Seal, very complex, and it seems to be set when a certain chakra flows through the holder's body…' Hiruzen thinks as he reads the contents, reading both Mizuki's thoughts and Menma's own commentary. 'So Mizuki really is a traitor… He is also desperate enough to use our fastest genin to be able to have a chance to get his hands on whichever scroll he wants. If my gut is right on this, he will have Naruto and Menma steal the Scroll of Sealing, which would make this an S-Rank mission…' He thinks carefully for a minute, "Continue with Mizuki's Plan, since he never noticed he provided us with an opportunity to catch him, we're going to use this to our advantage. Also, i would prefer if you and your brother didn't go alone, so take a few others with you if you can without them being caught."

"Sir!" Naruto says, before bursting into smoke.

 **Present:**

Menma and Naruto are on the ground, exhausted as Iruka shows up, "There you two are!" Iruka says, chuckling a bit. "Now you two are in real trouble…!"

"Heh, I guess you caught us!" Menma says, his voice going from playful to serious, however, that is when Menma blazes through handsigns as Iruka turns around and sees Kunai flying towards them, however, before they impale Iruka, a pair of chains flies out and creates a shield. "Kongo Fusa: Zettai Boei! (Vajra Sealing Chains: Absolute Defense)" Iruka looks in shock as Menma had created chains he hadn't seen in a long time, and then looks to see Mizuki.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Iruka?"

"Attempting to steal the scroll of sealing?" Menma asks, shrugging as the chains retract into his body.

"What!?" Both Mizuki and Iruka ask, shocked.

"I mean why else would you attack Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asks. "We've been onto you from the start of this "mission", Mizuki-teme!"

"Oh yeah?" Mizuki asks, being calm, "Well I wonder, how would you two act if you knew the truth about the reason why everyone hates you?"

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka says, to which Menma and Naruto look at him, shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Menma asks.

"Well do you remember how every year the shinobi and civilians of this village would gang up on you two in order to try and kill you, and yet you both miraculously survive the encounters?" Mizuki asks, "Well the truth of the fact is that the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the Nine Tailed Fox was because it was an Immortal Chakra Beast, even if it did die, it would reappear eventually, angrier than ever…!"

"Wait…" Menma says, looking at his brother, "You don't mean!?"

"Thats right, Menma!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka shouts. "In order to defeat the Nine Tailed Fox, the Fourth Hokage, your own Father, along with his wife, your own mother, had to split the Nine Tail's into two pieces and seal each of them inside you, their own twin sons!" Menma and Naruto look at Mizuki with utter shock on their faces, and anger soon appears on said faces. "You both are the Nine Tailed Fox split into two pieces!"

"NO!" Menma shouts. "This can't be true!"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Naruto shouts, his anger boiling over.

"Naruto, Menma!" Iruka says, sorrow in his voice.

"So now I'm going to put you two out of your misery, so that way the Nine Tails dies with you, and you can die Heroes of the Leaf for handing over the Fox to the Reaper!" Mizuki says, preparing a shuriken, however, that is when a hot wind begins to blow, both boys looking down as they begin to growl like beasts, anger flooding their bodies. The two of them look up, their eyes both a bloody crimson red as their whisker marks become wild, Menma's hair spiking up, and Naruto's becoming wild and frenzied.

"If that is how you view us, then let us show you and this village what real demons look like!" Menma shouts.

"We won't hand over this scroll!" Naruto shouts, "That would only prove the villagers right in what they see us in!" The hot wind continues to blow as a red chakra appears out of Menma, slowly covering his body as Naruto looks to his brother, seeing what could happen if he lets his anger control him. The Chakra covers his close in a dense layer of dark red, with a Menma falling on all fours, a chain flowing behind him from the end of his spine and allowing a tail made of chakra to form behind him.

Inside his mind, Menma finds himself in a sewer, looking around, shocked, then begins to follow a gust of wind, possibly a way out, despite how warm it is. Within what feel like minutes, Menma finds himself in front of a cage, and he begins to understand what is going on, based on what Mizuki said. "So this is where you were, Furball…"

"Ah, we meet at last, kit… A pleasure to meet you, I am Kurama!" The Fox says from behind his cage while bowing his head courteously, catching Menma off guard.

"Odd… You are quite eloquent and respectful, I didn't expect that from a being such as you…!" Menma says.

"Quite understandable, since my Yang is the one often the one in control, and often acts before he thinks… In any case, I am sure that Bastard Mizuki already told you quite a bit about the circumstances of my being sealed inside you, am I correct?"

"Yes… And it doesn't help that our mom and dad sealed you and your Yang Half inside us…" Menma says, looking down. "However, my instincts tell me they had no choice on that matter…"

"That is true, no father couldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child if he wasn't willing to do so himself. Besides, the Jinchuriki is always a member of the current Hokage's Family, if not the Hokage himself." Kurama says, "In any case, unlike my Yang Half, I am not stingy with my chakra, nor do I have any desire to control you."

"Really?" Menma asks.

"It is true, Menma, unlike my Yang Half who is a greedy and rather standoffish…" Yin Kurama says, to which they hear a "Hey" off in the distance. "I could be what you consider generous and passive! However, there will be times that I want to "play" with your opponents, and thats the only thing I ask in exchange for my "games", that and you make the rules for me."

"Rules? I think I can do that!" Menma says, earning him a grin from Yin Kurama.

"Alright then…! I am willing to lend you some of my chakra, but I must ask, do you wish to go into Version 1 or Version 2?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Version 1 state generates a thin layer of chakra that will protect you from some elemental attacks, however physical attacks caused by weapons will be impossible for it to defend against it. Version 2 grants you greater immunity to physical attacks, while covering you in a skintight layer of superheated chakra. However in Version 2, you are more susceptible to elemental attacks." Kurama explains.

"Alright then, well since we're going against Mizuki, who has years worth of more experience, I say Version 2! Though I'm going to cover the Version 2 in a layer of Kongo Fusa, just in case!" Menma says.

"A wise decision!" The Fox says channeling Chakra into Menma, starting his transformation, and once it is complete, Menma launches Chakra Chains from his body that wrap around his body like chainmail armor.

"Menma!" Iruka says, to which the Version 2 Menma roars loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the Village, even the Hokage, who switches to his battle armor and rushes to the scene. Menma looks to his brother and despite having a terrifying face, Menma simply smiles gently and then launches at Mizuki, who tosses a Shuriken at the boy.

Naruto, dropping out of his daze, looks at his brother with a smile, and from within his brain, a violent surge of electricity crackles down from it, and into his entire nervous system, Naruto vanishing from sight, only to appear next to Mizuki and kick him in the face. "What the!?" Mizuki asks, looking at Naruto and Menma, shocked. "How!?"

"Thats for us to know…!" Naruto begins.

"And for you to stay up lonely nights crying, because you'll never find out!" Menma says, with a mix of his and Kurama's voice. However that is within a moment, the Jonin arrive and see Mizuki on the ground, whilst the Hokage is in his battle armor, looking at Menma, seeing the chains around the boy's body. However, he turns his eyes from Menma for a moment, turning to Mizuki.

"It's over Mizuki! Your treachery has been discovered, surrender peacefully, or you I loose the Nine Tails Jinchuriki on you!" Hiruzen says, to which Menma unleashes Kurama's roar to backup the threat. Mizuki looks at Menma in terror, and as the hot wind becomes more oppressive, the white haired chunin realizes his days are numbered and surrenders, two jonin grabbing the man as Menma stands up, his chains and Kurama's chakra disipating as Menma breathes slowly, his exposed skin having become red from first degree burns because of the chakra, but now tht the cool air is touching them, they sting to high heaven. Fortunately though, Kurama focuses on healing the burns and rapidly Menma returns to normal, but that is the least of Menma's worries as he looks to the Hokage, with a look of betrayal on his face, Naruto giving him the same look. "I oversaw everything that Mizuki said to you, I am sorry but we were supposed to keep it a secret from you until you both were Chunin."

"That isn't it, Hiruzen…!" Menma says, not in the mood for the dancing around the subject.

"Why didn't you at least tell us why the Villager's hated us and why the Nine Tails is still alive!?" Naruto shouts. "If we had known about this, we would've understood why the Villagers hated us! Even if you couldn't tell us the whole truth directly, you could've, i don't know, told us a half-truth about how the Fourth Hokage, our father, had used us, his sons, as a means to keep the Kyuubi dead until we died, or something along those lines!" Hiruzen looks down with a heavy heart, having thought those options, but felt they have just made things worse when they learned the fox was still alive, and he expresses this to the boys as such.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted you two to live a normal life, however, somebody leaked the information to the public, and it spread faster than I could suppress it, and soon everyone was already hating you two." Hiruzen says. "I know I may not be able to express how much I regret not telling you sooner, but I will try, if you give me a chance…" Menma and Naruto look at the man, then at each other before sighing, shaking their heads.

"We'll give you one more chance, Hiruzen-sama…" Menma says.

"However, this is the last time we'll trust you, pull another stunt like this, and we're leaving the village…!" Naruto threatens, "Obligations and consequences be damned!"

"I can understand that, thank you, both of you! Now as for this incident, I will petition the Daimyo for S-Rank pay for both of you for your success in helping us capture the traitor, Mizuki, as well as ensuring the Scroll of Seals is safe! Now if you will just hand it over…!"

"Sorry, gramps but this isn't the seal you're looking for!" Naruto says, "This is actually a fake we intended for Mizuki to take, and it had a tracking seal on it just in case we failed to capture him!" Menma then vanishes and returns with the real scroll, handing it over to the Jonin. "Better safe than sorry…!"

"And like we said, we had backup with us, but it appears we didn't need it…!" Menma says, to which Hinata comes out from behind a tree, shedding tears, having heard the whole thing. She walks over to the boys and hugs them, crying, to which the boys are stunned by this display but hug her back comfortingly. This causes Kurenai Yuhi to feel a bit defensive but Asuma Sarutobi calms her, knowing that Kurenai sees Hinata as a daughter, but there is a time and place for feelings. Naruto then offers to walk Hinata home, only to which Hinata accepts, and the Hokage asking Hinata to keep whatever she heard to herself, the young woman agreeing.

As the two of them walk home together, Hinata blushes as she looks at Naruto, "A-Ano, Naruto-kun, I-I was wondering something…"

"Yeah Hinata?" Naruto asks, the young woman gulping a bit before taking a breath.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" Hinata says, too fast for most to catch it, but Naruto, he just smiles at her with a big smile on his face.

"Of course, I'd love to!" Naruto says, smiling, knowing it was rather improper for a girl to ask a guy out on a date, but Naruto didn't care, he was smiling big at this. Hinata looks at him, smiling big, only to blush and faint, Naruto catching her, then carry her bridal style until he nears the compound, all the while the young woman mumbling in her stupor about how much she cares for the Blonde, who blushes as he hears her unconscious confession, but smiles as he can hear her sincere feelings about him, nobody in their class or even Konoha having such feelings about him. When they near the compound, Hinata wakes up and blushes as she sees the way Naruto is carrying her, but she savors the moment while it lasts. "Oh you're awake!" Naruto then gently sets her down, "Sorry about that but you fainted on me, are you alright? You looked like you were gaining a real bad fever there!" Naruto tries to play ignorant in hearing her mumblings in order to protect her pride.

"I-I am alright!" Hinata says, smiling at Naruto, gives his trademark foxy grin and as they finish making their way to the compound, Naruto does something surprising and kisses the bluenette's hand before she departs, causing the Hyuga to blush, whilst she tries to fight off another fainting spell. Naruto smiles and then walks away with a smile on his face, whilst Hinata is just positively glowing as she realizes Naruto just did something overly romantic, and the young girl enters the compound, going to get some much needed rest from a hectic night.

Meanwhile, Menma is sitting atop his father's stone face, looking down over the village, his eyes blood red with anger, his hair standing and spiked in a similar way to naruto's but flows backwards in a waterfall of jagged edges. His pupils in defined slits, his anger boiling over, but as he looks down at the people, he breathes in and tries to calm down, so while his eyes return to their usual violet tinge, the hair remains spiked. 'My father defended this village with his life, and yet the people abuse and torment his only sons, I can't stand this…! If Father were alive, he would've been furious, even more so than I am now… I am sure you are turning in your grave right now, pops… However, I don't blame you… You had run out of options, and I accept that…' Menma thinks, 'I won't let your sacrifice go to waste… I will become stronger, and so when Naruto achieves his dream of becoming Hokage, I'll be there when he needs me the most…' He looks to the east, towards where the ocean is located, and he feels a pull towards it, 'But not as a Konoha Ninja, but as the Shiokage (Tide Shadow) of the Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides!

Author's Note: Hey guys its me, Traves! Once again I thank you all for your support, and if you like this story, don't forget to like, favorite, and review to ensure you never miss a beat when it comes to my stories, polls, and whatnot. Once again, I need your help to decide on which girl, or girls, from the Naruto Series i should give to Menma. Unlike Naruto, I intend to have Menma put himself through CRA to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan before he goes off to rebuild Uzushio (Spoilers), however, I need your help to decide who he should be with. I'm not going with Hinata, as I had originally intended, but I do intend to a select number of girls. However, I am only going to choose three of the, based on the Shin-Gi-Tai Principle I established in the story, and as such, in the poll I will have 3 categories with 3 girls each, on for Shin (Heart), the second for Gi (Technique), and the final one for Tai (Body). The Rule is you all get to choose one for each of the three categories, and I will tell you which girl is in each category with their name, at least how i see them. So remember everyone, One Shin, One Gi, and One Tai, and the most popular in each category will be paired with Menma, whom I will reveal the results when the poll ends. Anyway thank you for reading, remember to Like, Favorite, and Review. I'll see ya guys in the next chapter, DATTEYARO!


	2. Outfoxed by my own Arrogance

Heeeey everyone... I know those of you who have been following my story must be disappointed that after only two chapters that I'm quitting, but I have a completely valid reason for this. The truth is that while I am quitting this story, its because honestly, I bit off more than I can honestly chew with this fic. Trying to balance Menma and Naruto as the main characters was pretty good but the problem is that I am absolutely horrendous at copying his personality, even in my own light, he's just too upbeat and optimistic most of the time, add to that he is mostly an idiot throughout the entire series due to his lack of discipline and people to help him take to his studies seriously in the beginning.

There is also another reason why I had decided to quit this story, and thats the fact I made a huge error in my way of thinking... I had made Naruto and Menma Twins, and because of that I had been trying to do a balancing act that I honestly couldn't pull off even if I had wanted to. My original idea for this fic was to give Naruto an Older Brother who could discipline and raise him, but being the idiot I was, I had chosen to make Menma his twin brother, which only lead to me getting stuck in the first place. So I am sorry for ending this fic so soon after its birth, but this is not the end for Outfoxed, no no, not by a long shot. I am hereby putting up Outfoxed Twice Over for Adoption, anyone who wishes to try making this fic their own is welcome to try and make a version of this fic if they wish.

However, I only ask for one thing in return, when you decide to adopt this story as your own, I only ask that you PM me so I can give you my approval, and so I can find you when you decide to make a story out of this, I also expect for those who wish to adopt this story to inform their audience who they adopted this story from, so that I may at least have a small amount of credit for giving you an idea for your version of this story.

Anyway, that is it for me, next time i put up a Naruto Fanfic, i will be making one that is far easier for me to manage, and one I can focus my all into. Catch guys on the flipside, Datteyaro!


End file.
